F - Forever And Always
by Alison Silverstorm
Summary: "Oh my God, you guys! That was EPIC!" Simon fanboyed over the two men. "I know! How romantic was that!" Clary joined alongside the vampire. "Good to know, Fray," Alec said with a hint of annoyance. "Sheldon, I think you should go keep your pianist boyfriend company and Biscuit, Isabelle seems a little lost without you," Magnus suggested. OR A Malec Wedding.


Alec looked around him. Looked around at the vast array of flowers adorning the Institute's event hall, at the elegant Victorian chairs filled with his loved ones, at his parabatai standing next to him in a tux with a pleasant smile on his face and Magnus' ring on a cushion. And then he looked at himself. He was dressed up in a golden suit made of glittery silk, every single strand of his raven black hair perfectly arranged and face - in his opinion - slathered with makeup, courtesy of Isabelle Lightwood.

"You ready for this?" Jace asked again. The same question he had asked Alec at his first wedding.

To Lydia.

When he had decided to propose to the Clave's envoy and get married, he had assumed a lot of things. He assumed that - if not immediately - then maybe he'd learn to love her eventually, though he couldn't even fathom to imagine having little Lightwoods running around. And maybe - just maybe - he'd also forget Magnus Bane in the process, that the warlock would fade away with time like a distant memory. However, all those assumptions went flying out the window when Magnus burst through the doors and crashed his wedding.

Now, two years later, he was getting married to that very same man. He was having the honor of calling Magnus Bane his husband. And he was finally happy.

The large, polished wooden doors opened with a rumbling boom as if to attract attention and make an announcement. And through the doors came Madzie. Alec smiled fondly and proudly at his pseudo-daughter walking towards the altar with a toothy grin. Catarina - who was Magnus' best woman - followed behind her with Alec's ring carefully balanced on another cushion. The Shadowhunter knelt down and hugged the little girl while also giving Cat an affectionate squeeze.

And then he heard the sound of chairs and feet being shuffled. Alec looked up.

In front of him stood the groom in all his glory, looking more radiant and more beautiful than ever and decked like Alec in golden finery. Oh, and don't forget the gold eyeshadow and glitter. Magnus would never leave home without glitter. It was enough to knock the breath out of Alec's lungs.

Slowly, the warlock made his way down the aisle, his gold-green cat eyes never once leaving Alec's. The Shadowhunter's vision blurred, eyes brimming with unshed tears of love and joy. He offered his hand as Magnus climbed up the three stairs and stood parallel to the other groom. In that moment, Alec became breathless again for Magnus was looking at him like he was his whole world, the way a painter would look at the most beautiful painting he had set his eyes on. "Is there something on my face?" Alec said, trying to sound nonchalant. It fooled everyone in the room, but not Magnus. Magnus knew him all too well to know when something was wrong. "Breathe, Alexander...Breathe," he said soothingly.

The Shadowhunter took a deep breath to steady himself. Two more and he found himself feeling steadier.

Brother Zachariah - a good friend of Magnus' - had been asked to officiate the ceremony. He had his ceremonial, black Silent Brother robes on and was holding a long staff with the Angelic rune carved on it. "We are here today to celebrate the holy matrimony between Alec Lightwood and Magnus rings?" his voice echoed. A complete Nephilim wedding would not have these words spoken, but this one was half-Nephilim and half-Mundane.

The Law had changed in the time that they had been together, but Magnus' demon blood hadn't. Nor had the way runes worked. So they had decided on exchanging rings because according to a very firm Alec, if his to-be-husband couldn't have the rune on his skin, then neither would he. Both Jace and Catarina stepped forward with the identical silver bands. It had their names engraved on the inner surface and the words Aku cinta kamu on the exterior. Their respective rings fit each other perfectly.

"Do you - Alec Lightwood - take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," he said with a kind of confidence he had never experienced before.

"And do you - Magnus Bane - take Alec Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, very much," he repeated.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Angel Raziel and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom," he echoed again. The entire audience waited, ready to burst into celebration. But as Alec leaned in for that kiss, Magnus backed away and stopped when he was midway down the aisle. The Shadowhunter looked on in confusion - an expression that made its way into the faces of everyone in the room. The warlock coyly smirked at his now-husband and beckoned him with a finger.

Oh.

Of course, his dramatic husband wanted the liplock to be a replay of their first kiss.

Alec smiled fondly and paced towards him before grabbing Magnus by his lapels, dipping him and connecting their lips in a searing kiss. The room erupted with a thunderous roar and clapping all around for the newly-wedded couple. Isabelle whooped the loudest.

"Oh my God, you guys! That was EPIC!" Simon fanboyed over the two men.

"I know! How romantic was that?!" Clary joined alongside the vampire.

"Good to know, Fray," Alec said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sheldon, I think you should go keep your pianist boyfriend company and Biscuit, Isabelle seems a little lost without you," Magnus suggested.

The two of them instantly whipped their heads and searched for their respective significant other. It was pretty easy for Simon to find his Jace and Clary followed soon after. They saw Simon walk over to Jace and give him a small peck. The blonde played with much more vigor after that. Clary had her arm around Izzy's waist as the two slow-danced. Alec saw Luke and Maryse dancing too. They had been dating for a little over three months but from the looks of it, they had already reached a point in their relationship where they were comfortable with each other. He was happy that his mother had gotten another chance at finding love because she deserved it.

Everyone had moved to the ballroom and were dancing with their respective partners. In a few minutes, it would be Alec and Magnus' turn to take center stage for their first dance as a married couple.

The song came to an end and everyone clapped politely. They cleared the space for Magnus and Alec and stood in a circle. Alec saw Jace shuffle the sheets of music. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give it up for Mr. and Mr. Lightwood-Bane!" he announced. That was their cue. The lights dimmed down and a faint spotlight focused on the two. Magnus bowed gracefully before the taller man before extending his hand. "May I have this dance, Alexander?"

Alec took his hand and slid his arm around the warlock's slender waist in reply. Soft notes began to play from the piano and reverberated through the silence, each note as distinct and clear as day.

"My husband..." Magnus whispered into the small space between them as they flowed like a smooth stream of water around the room.

"My forever and always," Alec said softly.


End file.
